


Where It Ends, Where It Begins

by serendypity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendypity/pseuds/serendypity
Summary: Between appointments and meetings, Lena is already late for lunch with Alex. Meanwhile, Sam finds a way to alleviate the stressed mind of the young Luthor. Time slips from her hand and Lena completely forgets about lunch, until Alex falls into the woman's office, finding her in the company of their friend.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Where It Ends, Where It Begins

It had been a long morning for the youngest Luthor, divided between meetings and projects to be approved and evaluated. She had always tried to be present in every activity that her company contained, yet sometimes it was all too stressful for a single person only.

Her mind was full of those thoughts when she crossed the threshold of her office.

“Don't forget about your three o'clock appointment.”

The emerald irises of the CEO wandered around the room, covering the path that led her to find two more serious ones, already pointed at her. The woman's face in front of her was wrinkled, her long brown eyebrows had created two small wrinkles above her nose. Her confused expression must have alerted her.

“Earth to Lena, hello?”

The CFO said, after several seconds, breaking the silence in the room.

“Yes, yes I haven't forgotten.”

Lena realized too late that she had used a grim tone. She felt guilty, but the feeling faded when a smile appeared on her interlocutor's face.

“What’s so funny?”

Lena reiterated, her tone was quieter, which prompted Sam to laugh.

“You are cute when you get nervous.”

Her friend said simply and Lena could feel her cheeks turn suddenly red. Sam had always had a certain effect on her, and perhaps it was because of their closeness and the comfort that she felt in her presence, that she didn't mind being vulnerable in front of her. She didn’t even mind the smug smile that appeared on her face all that much, upon seeing the effect it had on her.

“I think I can help you, I know a wonderful relaxation technique.”

Sam got up from her own chair, getting closer and closer with each word she said, until she reached the smallest woman — despite her high heels —. Her hands passed over her shoulders, while thin fingers slid down the surface of her back, pressing lightly on its tense nerves. A sigh of relief escaped from Lena's lips, in an awkward attempt to mask what seemed to be more of a moan. Sam's fingers had superfine power, they always managed to touch the most sensitive points and those that gave her the most pleasure. She was quick to melt into that touch for just an instant. Before abruptly returning to reality.

“Sam, not here.”

She was only able to whisper, fighting against the part of her in need of attention.

“Not here? Since when you are so modest, Miss Luthor?”

The brunette replied, while her body slowly lowered, replacing her hands with her lips, which rested delicately on her neck, leaving small and soft kisses on the tender surface.

“Sam. . .”

Lena turned quickly, escaping from that relaxing touch. The severe tone, due mostly to the frustration of having to reject the woman's advances, which Sam must have anticipated because without even waiting a moment, she slung on her lips, capturing them in a kiss. Lena's long, thin fingers clung to Sam's arms, which were now tight around her, in an attempt to balance both of their bodies.

“100% sure?”

Oh, now Lena wanted to erase that expression that hovered over Sam's face. So bold. But, she realized very quickly that she had another solution to silence her, without denying herself the attentions she needed.

“Why don't you use that mouth in a better way?”

The CEO teased her, with that same cheeky smile on her face. Sam’s hand pressed on the woman's chest, applying slight pressure on it so as to push her slowly towards her desk. She didn’t say anything, allowing each movement, following the process until she sat on the swivel chair. She could feel the weight of Sam's gaze on her; Her dark lusty eyes were watching her from her raised position. Lena had to raise her face to meet them and notice their actual intensity. She could have sworn that her body had become of crystal. The dilated pupils were scrutinizing her soul. Lena had never been able to understand if it was only a way to torture her or if it merges a real attraction and complicity, which went beyond those simple physical gestures in which they had been delighting themselves for some time now.

“And where would you like me to use my mouth, m’lady?”

She didn’t have time to dwell on the thoughts that grip her mind previously, which upon hearing those words abruptly returned to reality.

“I'm sorry, I can't hear you from down here, you should get down a bit.”

She replied promptly, watching the woman kneel before her. Sam slowly, already on her knees, approached her lips, which this time, Lena refused.

“Mh—mhm, further down.”

She said authoritatively. And Sam obeyed.

Slowly she slipped along her body, under the desk, while Lena moved further inwards, letting the dress slide upward across her legs, so as to leave her lower abdomen uncovered. The brunette on the other hand, stretched out her hands in the direction of her thighs, with the intent to get rid of the last obstacle between her and the woman's soaked center. Once the underwear was also on the floor, Sam slid between her boss’ bare thighs. She left a light kiss where her attention was desired, which triggered a spontaneous reaction from Lena, appreciated by the Kryptonian who with more malice, decided to slid her tongue, starting from the clitoris to slide along Lena’s folds, only to find gathered wetness. The woman could feel the smile on her colleague's lips between her legs. She had an answer ready, imagining the thousand comments that her CFO was sure to make. Yet, apart from the deep breathing due to the growing arousal, there was only silence in the four walls of the office. —— Unlike previous times, Sam found another way to torture her.

With meticulous care, she captured part of her juices with her tongue, as she went back up to her clitoris. A soft moan left the woman's lips, while almost instinctively her hand clung to Sam's head, inevitably bringing her closer to the center of her pleasure. The Kryptonian welcomed the stretched clitoris between her lips, caressing the muscle with her tongue, applying light pressure on it, sucking occasionally the surface that became harder. Lena could no longer hold back the sounds that echoed in the room and Sam would have silenced her for prevention, if she hadn't enjoyed every single sound that left the dark haired woman’s lips feeling the waves of orgasm spreading quickly, but only when Sam let a finger — immediately followed by a second seen how her intimacy was already lubricated —slip the peak of pleasure exploded. The woman's hands clung to the armrests of the seat, her head fell backwards and a real moan vibrated in her throat. Sam could come only by being lulled by the sweet sound of Lena's orgasm. The woman guided Lena's climax by matching the speed of her mouth and fingers, which was slowly fading until the end of aftershocks, leaving the pleasure slowly waning. The woman's torso, flexed towards the other for pleasure, returned to her place, relaxing on the chair pad. Both were so focused on the moment that they had completely forgotten Sam's stunt in leaving the door unlocked. Lena's eyes were closed and it was only when she opened them again that she met a familiar figure standing by the door.

“Oh fuck.”

The CEO snapped to attention and the poor woman under the desk, still between her legs, slammed against the hard surface of the mahogany top of the desk.

“What the f —”

Sam came out slowly, sliding on the carpet and then getting up, finding a really very embarrassed Lena. Her clothes in turmoil, the hands placed on the breasts to keep the upper part of the dress that had slipped, showing the bra underneath. Sam's brown eyes met a pair very similar to hers and the confused expression was colored with embarrassment and, deep down, amused.

“Um. . . your three o'clock appointment is here. Hi Alex. . .”


End file.
